Across the Universe
by LittleHandGrenade
Summary: Debido a una extraña enfermedad genética, Irina Denali posee el extraño "don" de viajar en el tiempo. ¿Cuantas veces necesitas coincidir con la misma persona a través de los años para darte cuenta de que estas destinado a estar con ella? AU.


**Across The Universe**

**Prólogo**

The impossible is possible, tonight. (_Tonight_).

* * *

><p>Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Y la historia esta basada en el libro "The Time Traveler's Wife" de la escritora norteamericana Audrey Niffenegger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>14 de Septiembre de 2002.<em>

"_Maldición_"

La chica bufó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Hizo una mueca de asco al tiempo que se quitaba del cabello los restos de algo que parecía ser espagueti. Vaya lugar más agradable para aparecer.

De un salto salió del contenedor de basura en el que había ido a parar y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una pista de en que lugar se encontraba. O por lo menos que año. Observo los postes de luz que se extendían por toda la calle titilando de manera leve y a lo lejos, se escuchaba el barullo del tráfico nocturno, típico de las grandes ciudades.

No debía haber sido un salto muy largo.

Se abrazó a si misma buscando entrar en calor y tratando de pensar una manera de obtener algo de ropa. Una gota de agua cayó sobre su hombro desnudo, provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"_Lo único que me faltaba_"

Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que al día siguiente tuviese un examen final de sistemas genéticos. ¡Dios! Si volvía a tiempo iba a asesinar a Edward, eso que ni que. Porque si eso estaba sucediendo, era enteramente su culpa.

Otra gota de lluvia volvió a caer, esta vez sobre la punta de su nariz y ella levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con una ventana abierta en el tercer piso del edificio de junto. Bueno, quizá no era un caso perdido después de todo. Comenzó a subir por la escalera de emergencia de forma cuidadosa, aferrándose a las barandillas de metal que se encontraban resbalosas por la lluvia.

Echo un vistazo de manera cautelosa para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie y se corrió dentro rápidamente al ver el perímetro completamente despejado. Mas, al dejarse caer sobre el suelo, piso lo que parecía ser un zapato mismo que la hizo trastabillar hasta que se estrelló contra el tocador, golpeándose el costado izquierdo.

"_Vaya forma de pasar desapercibida_" pensó, frotándose el costado en un intento por disminuir el dolor. Se encontraba tan abstraída en esta empresa que no se percato de los pasos que se acercaban de forma cautelosa a la habitación.

Salto hacia atrás al ver que la puerta se abría, adoptando una de las poses que había aprendido en sus clases de defensa personal. Sin embargo, se relajo al ver entrar a un chico, mismo que no superaría los quince años, sosteniendo un sartén de cocina en la mano derecha. Irina lo observo cuidadosamente; era ligeramente más alto que ella, con la piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello desordenado a la altura de la barbilla. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el también la estaba mirando.

— ¡Deja de mirarme, idiota! — chilló, lanzándole el mismo zapato con el que ella había tropezado. Afortunadamente, el joven logro esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado. — ¡Largo!

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Tú eres la loca que entro desnuda a mi casa!

La muchacha gruño, bastante molesta. Como si necesitara más razones para darle a Edward la muerte más lenta y dolorosa de toda la historia. Se apartó un mechón de cabello húmedo de la cara antes de tomar al chico de los hombros y empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

— ¡Hey! ¡Abre! — dijo él mientras empujaba la puerta intentando abrirla.

Ella comenzó a buscar en el armario hasta que encontró una camiseta negra y una falda del mismo color que parecían ser de su talla. Siempre la había gustado vestirse de negro, era como si así pasara desapercibida. Algo estrictamente necesario debido a su "don".

En el mismo momento en que ella terminaba de acomodarse la falda, la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo él, llevando en la mano izquierda un montón de llaves doradas y tintineantes y en la otra un teléfono inalámbrico.

— Explícame que haces aquí o llamare a la policía— amenazó él, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia, quien al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza.

— Haz lo que quieras niño, pero yo no…

Un mareo. Otro. Tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la cama para no caer de rodillas. De pronto toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

Laurent Broussard parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Y es que en menos de un segundo, en el lugar donde había estado aquella extraña chica solo habían quedado las ropas que esta llevaba puestas, tendidas sobre el suelo.

"_¿Qué demonios?_..."


End file.
